The Habitat
by BabyandTrenchcoats157
Summary: Dean/Castiel. Destiel AU! In a world where angels are feared and treated as wild creatures rather than magnificent beings, Dean meets Castiel as he accepts a job at an angel habitat where Castiel is brought to. Filled with pain and suffering, angst, morals, friendship, loyalty, love, and romance later. Rated M for of course mature themes overall!
1. Chapter 1: New Job

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS. THIS IS ENTIRELY FICTION FOR FAN PUROSES.

Hey, just a little introduction before the first chapter. I've written a few fiction for other fandoms but I'm a little new to the Supernatural fandom and have really taken a liken to Destiel. I will possibly write other Destiel fics if this one turns out good so hope you like! Thanks!

Chapter 1: New Job

Dean Winchester is a lot of things. One thing he did not dream of being was an angel watcher at the Lebanon Angel Habitat. The Lebanon Angel Habitat is one of the ten habitats across America. The habitats are steadily growing as more and more angels are being found and there is not enough room for them. After Dean was recently fired at his construction site job he had for nearly five years, and found an opening at the local habitat, he highly considered it. Not because he considered himself an angel watcher, or because he had experience in angels at all, but the starting pay rate is damn good.

Dean sat in the waiting room, waiting for his interviewer to call him back. He released a nervous breath as he felt the hours ticking by. With no experience as an angel watcher, and being fired added to his negative list, this job could easily slip through his fingers.

"Dean Winchester?" he heard from a man standing outside an office. He wore a suit, had a beard, and a friendly face. Dean stood up quick to meet the man.

"Bobby Singer, I'll be interviewing you today." The man introduced himself and shook Dean's hand.

"Glad to meet you sir."

"Why don't you sit down and we'll look over the application huh?" Bobby invited Dean in and pointed at a vacant seat across from his desk. "Take a seat there boy." Dean quickly sat, his palms sweaty as he held onto his resume rather tightly. Bobby pulled out Dean's application from a manila folder and skimmed through the first page. "Twenty-eight, live local… you've had one job for five years?"

Dean nodded, "That's right sir."

"Please, call me Bobby. I don't do that sir crap. Why did you leave…Walker Construction this month and decided to change your line of work?"

"Well I was let go from Walker Construction. There were some problems with another employee and the situation was never dealt with. I shouldn't have acted the way I did but the situation did get out of hand. I've always admired the angel habitats and when I was looking for a job and I noticed there was a positon open I thought it'd be a good change of pace."

Bobby nodded, listening intently. "A situation with another employee huh?"

"Yes si—Bobby." Dean steadied his breathing. _There's no way I'm getting this damn job now. That's the first thing he brought up!_

Through the rest of the interview Dean felt like getting stabbed in the belly would feel more comfortable than what he endured. He was hoping he said all the right words and could satisfy Bobby with what little he had. He needed this job badly. He cursed himself as he walked back to his car. _Why did I have to pick that fight? I knew that was a bad idea. I'm never going to get a job now._

Dean and his younger brother Sam shared an apartment downtown. Sam has been on disability since his heart surgery. Dean looks after Sam and provides for the two of them the best he can since Dean is the only one Sam has. John and Mary Winchester, their parents died five years ago in a terrible crash. Dean couldn't afford to be unemployed, and Sam couldn't afford for it either. It just couldn't happen. Dean needed to be working. He hated himself for getting fired.

Sam was reading a hard cover book on the couch when Dean entered their apartment and locked the door back. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Terrible," Dean mumbled.

"How do you know that?"

"I have no experience and got fired for picking a fight. Getting any good job right now is no go."

"You don't know that."

"I know how the world works Sammy. There's not a chance in hell I'd get this job." Dean shrugged off his coat and kicked off his shoes, joining Sam on the couch.

"Why do you want to be an angel watcher anyway? We hate those places."

"It's the money Sam, It's not like I'd enjoy seeing angels kept in confining places being treated like an animal."

"Then become a stripper," Sam chuckled.

"Come on, I have _some_ dignity." Dean grabbed the remote and flipped through their limited number of channels. "Whatcha reading?"

"It's a book about pagan gods," Sam replied, closely focused on the page he was reading.

Dean laughed lightly and shook his head. "Why do you read that stuff man? You know that shit ain't real."

"It could be."

"But it's not."

"Angels are real."

"Well so?"

"I like to have an open mind. It's not like I can do much else."

Dean tightly pursed his lips and didn't say a word after that. Sam has a PHD in physics but ever since he was not legally able to work, staying at home was what his days consisted of. Dean wish he could do more, he wishes he could make Sam's life as great as it used to be, but keeping Sam healthy and alive is his main concern.

Dean kept his phone close by. He knew getting a call from the habitat was not likely but it was always good to have silent hope. He fell asleep by the phone and was awakened by it the next morning. As soon as he heard the phone ringing he woke up in nearly two seconds and answered quickly tried to wipe off the crusty drool from his cheek.

"Hello?"

"Is this Dean Winchester?"

"Yes. Yes this is Dean."

"Hey boy, it's Bobby from the angel habitat. You got the job son, start Monday, 7:00. Don't be late. Come to office first thing and I'll have your uniform. Make sure to bring a blank check if you want to do direct deposit alright?"

"Yes Bobby. I'll be there. Not a minute late."

"Good deal. I'll see you then."

Monday could not get here sooner. There were so many thoughts running through Dean's mind the rest of the week. What does an angel watcher entail? What would he have to do? He couldn't believe he landed this job. The pay will be better than the construction site. They could move to a better place! But he hated himself for wanting this job so badly. When Sam and Dean were kids and would drive past the habitat John and Mary would always tell them how terrible it is, confining such a beautiful creature to a habitat not large enough for them to fly in.

There are activists that try to free the angels and Sam and Dean considered joining but the job force never hires an angel activist. It would be asking for homelessness. And now Dean is going to work here? To be responsible for holding angel's captive? It wasn't right. But he needed this, Sam needed this. It's just a job. It's only a job. Someone's got to do it, right?

After receiving his uniform early Monday morning, Bobby gave Dean a map of the habitat. He told Dean to meet a girl named Jo. She would be his trainer and they would be working in the Seraph area. Dean hitched a ride on one of the go-carts that circled the park of the habitat and dropped him off at a door of a small building that had a sign that read: EMPLOYEE'S ONLY. Dean walked straight in and saw two people inside. It looked like a small break room. There was a refrigerator, microwave, vending machines, bathrooms, and some table and chairs.

A short and petite girl with long blond hair sat by a table on her phone and a broad man with a beard was putting change in a vending machine, appeared to be in his mid 30's. The girl turned around and locked eyes with Dean.

"Are you Dean?"

He nodded. "That's right, are you Jo?"

"That's right. And over there's Benny." Benny smiled at Dean as he opened his bag of Doritos.

"Nice to meet you. Is this everyone?" Dean asked, setting his lunch down on a table.

"We typically have three people scheduled in each area of that habitat every day." Jo nodded.

"So will I be in this area every day?" asked Dean.

"Most likely, I've been here for three years and hardly catch a break," Benny grumbled.

"You don't like this area?" asked Dean.

"Seraph angels are highly intelligent. So, they try to outsmart the watchers from time to time to escape. Play mind games and such. Especially the new ones." Jo explained to Dean.

"I thought archangels are the most intelligent?" Dean asked.

"Archangels are the most powerful. They have intelligence but most of their power comes from strength and destruction. Using intellect isn't a common trait for archangels. They are also extremely hard to find. We only have two archangels." Said Benny.

"Yup. Gabriel and Raphael." Jo nodded.

"And Raphael is an evil son of a bitch. Gabriel just doesn't give a shit." Benny shrugged.

"How many Seraphs are there?" asked Dean.

"Ten." Jo and Benny both replied. Dean found out the different Seraph's names were Anna, Benjamin, Balthazar, Diana, Saraa, Kamiel, Mabree, Hester, Uriel, and Tariel.

"Wow. That's a lot of angels. Are you sure just three people are enough?" Dean questioned. Jo and Benny shrugged.

"It's not really hard. You just walk around, make sure they're not doing anything stupid, and at different times of the day we clean the habitats." Benny explained.

"What about food?" asked Dean.

"Angels don't eat, or drink, or sleep….they also don't bathe either." Jo said.

Dean shook his head. They almost seem like robots. If you don't have to feed them or take care of them, the job must not be that hard right?

"I got word from Bobby that another Seraph was found." Benny said as he looked at his cell phone.

"When is it going to be here?" Jo asked. Dean cringed at the word It. _These people really treat angels like things, don't they? Just forms of employment. At least zookeepers care for the animals._

Benny shook his head, "No idea. Garth caught it."

"Garth is catching angels by himself? When did this happen?" asked Jo.

"Angel hunters are _supposed_ to travel by themselves," Benny replied.

"Yeah well not Garth," said Jo

"What's wrong with Garth?" asked Dean.

"You'll see," Jo and Benny replied.

"Hey, it's almost opening time. Let's do our rounds. I'll start at the North side, you want to show Dean the South?" Benny asked as he grabbed his things and started stuffing items in his pockets, getting ready for the day, one of these items was a taser Dean noticed but Benny was grabbing stuff so fast he couldn't see everything.

"Come on Dean. We've got to hurry. It's pretty easy." Jo stood up and repeated Benny's behavior. Dean turned the light off behind them and followed Jo. Straight ahead of them was an arch that read "SERAPH ANGELS" and under the arch on either side appeared to be medal buildings in a row with a glass covering, where you can see inside. Dean walked up to the first building and peered inside. It was the first habitat. The first angel's name he saw was Balthazar, Angel of Wisdom.

Dean couldn't see Balthazar. The habitat consisted of a concrete floor and had various rocks and trees. He assumed they tried to depict a forest. Jo walked up beside Dean.

"Funny, he's not very wise to me. Maybe he was a long time ago but now he's just a self-obsessed sarcastic jerk." Jo said as she started to flip some switches beside his habitat. _Maybe it's the way he's treated_ thought Dean. Then he saw it. In the corner of the habitat beside a tree he saw a pair of amber-golden wings, folded together to act as hiding mechanism.

In-front of the glass covering there was a plaque that stated the angel's name, what his type and job is, and a detailed description of the angel of where he was found. Beside the plaque was a small locked box, Jo opened it with a key. Underneath the box was a button and a speaker. She pressed the button.

"You can't hide when we open angel. You know the rules," she said with an underlying annoyed tone in her voice.

"I'll spread my wings for the pretty people. Not for you sadistic bastards," replied Balthazar. It was the first-time Dean had heard an angel speak. He was appalled, he thought angels were perfect and pure creatures.

"Watch the language!" Jo said.

"Yes _master_." Balthazar taunted her. She shook her head and locked the box again.

"See what I mean? He's a jerk." Jo turned around to the rest of the habitats and showed Dean how to turn the lights on in all of them. They turned on five habitats. Balthazar, Saraa, Uriel, Hester, and an empty habitat which looked ready to be occupied and had a sticker that said, "Arriving today! This new Seraph is traveling today to be occupied and loved by everyone!" Dean rolled his eyes. These angels are not loved, they're hated.

Once all the habitats were turned on, Benny flipped a switch to turn the lights on for the pathway that walked between the habitats. He looked at his watch.

"Ready to open. Five minutes to spare," said Benny.

Jo nodded, "Okay Dean now we just stand around here and watch them throughout the day. We take breaks during our slow time so I'll let you take yours around 10. Just watch the angels throughout the day, make sure our guests are happy, and two hours before closing is when we clean the habitats. Oh, and here's your key. Only talk to them if you must. Oh, and here's the paper of rules the angels are supposed to go by. Talk to them and remind them the first time, if they don't listen or don't stop use this walkie talkie—"she handed him an old walkie talkie from her bag, "and call for backup from us and I'll show you what to do. Hopefully you won't have to though. Any questions?" Dean shook his head. "Okay, I'll be over at Balthazar's habitat if you do," said Jo and she walked off.

Dean walked up to a habitat with angel named Benjamin, Angel of Leisure. The angel walked back and forth, nervous as its wings draped to the ground. The wings looked silver and white.

The angel caught Dean's eye and smirked. "Go ahead and laugh. Everyone else does. How can an angel oversee leisure? Fun to humankind basically?" Dean shrugged. He looked around to make sure Benny or Jo wasn't around to scold him for talking to angel without him _having_ to.

"I think it's cool," said Dean.

"You must be new."

Dean nodded. He looked closely and could see the angel was almost naked. Benjamin was an African-American female body that wore a silver/white bra and panties.

"Why are you...almost naked?" asked Dean.

"We all are. The boss says it allows humans to see our beautiful form," replied Benjamin. Dean shrugged, it looked like a human with wings to him. "The female bodies wear a bra and panties; the male's just wear boxers. The piece of clothing is supposed to match our wings. Cute huh?" Benjamin scoffed.

"I'm not like the others," said Dean.

"Not yet."

"I promise. I'm not gonna treat the angels like an animal. So you don't have to hate me, okay? You can trust me."

"I'll trust you when I can believe it." Benjamin turned on her heel after that and sat on a boulder. Dean locked the box back and turned around himself. It was a good idea too because Benny walked by and nodded at Dean.

Dean decided now was a good time to look at the angel's rules. He took out the folded piece of paper he stuffed in his pocket:

Angels must not talk to guest's unless advised by a watcher. If angels speak, they must not use foul language or harsh undertones.

Angels are held captive by the Lebanon Angel Habitat. If try to escape, there will be punishment.

All Angels must answer to the watchers. The watchers are overseers and will be held accountable.

Angels must not hide from guests. Every guest should be able to see every angel.

Angels must not be angry or harsh to any guest. Guests are the reason the angel is alive.

Dean shook his head. Seems like jail. He decided to stay outside Benjamin's habitat for a while. Then he got bored and decided to walk around. He talked to most of the guest's. He told them it was his first day and he was nervous but excited at the same time. Everyone seemed nice and it was something to do to pass by the time.

This job had to be his most boring one. The angels would never "act up" they just smiled and showed the guest's their wings, walked around and behaved. There was nothing for him to do. He visited Balthazar's habitat later after he made a full loop.

"You bored yet?" Jo asked, laughing.

"Extremely," sighed Dean. He looked closely at Balthazar. He was a skinny but muscular male, short blond hair and was wearing boxers that matched his wings. Dean's eyes widened as he noticed something gleaming from Balthazar's chest. "What's that?" asked Dean.

"What?"

"Is that…is there something on his nipple?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like a dog tag. Just says its name, ownership of Lebanon Angel Habitat, please return if found blah blah."

"How did you…"

"It's a nipple ring. The tag just…hangs from it. What you've never seen a nipple ring before?"

"It's just…how come you couldn't hang it from their neck or something?"

"I don't know, not my call. I guess it makes it harder to get off? No idea. It's painful at first but they're just kind of used to it now."

Dean shuddered. He couldn't imagine. It was then he realized what all this place could do to angels. If they weren't afraid to put angels through pain, what else could they do?

It was almost 3:30 when Dean got the call from Benny. The new Seraph arrived.

"Come on Dean! We've got to help Garth. Meet me at the break room and I'll take you to the arriving building."

Dean notified Jo and she was fine with it. She would just walk up and down the area until and call for someone else if she needed help. Dean and Benny took a go-cart to the arriving building and parked in the front. Again, every door the building had was posted with "EMPLOYEE'S ONLY" signs. The arriving building was huge, almost the size of a warehouse.

Dean followed Benny and the building seemed mainly empty. There were shelves on the walls of the building but it was just one big open room. Dean assumed if the angels tried to fly and escape, this building was big enough for some flight. Benny walked to the other side of the building where an 18-wheeler had backed up into an open area, the truck still being closed.

Dean saw Benny talking with a shorter and thinner man, he assumed this was Garth. "You shouldn't have to worry much with this one. Mainly scared the whole time," the man said.

"Good. I always hate this part. Come on Dean, let's meet him."

Dean was nervous and felt like pee could escape from him at any moment. What were they going to do? Would the angel really be too scared or will he try to put up a fight?

Benny took out his taser and hid it behind his back, he slowly raised the back of the truck and Dean saw an angel crouched in the back. Benny mouthed 'let's go' and they slowly approached him. All Dean could see was a magnificent pair of pitch black wings with bits of silver. The angel had its back turned to them.

Benny grabbed the angel by the shoulders and turned it to face Dean. The angel was wearing chains around its feet, hands, a collar, and a gag. Dean opened his mouth in horror, why must they treat these beautiful creatures like nothing more than slaves? The angel had its head down and was shaking. Dean noticed he was a thin man with disorganized, short black hair.

"Garth said its name is Castiel, Angel of Thursday."

At that the angel looked up at Dean. It's eyes were a magnificent and bright blue, quickly filling with tears.

And that's it of Chapter 1! Please leave a review and I'll try to have a second chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2: New Angel

Chapter Two: New Angel

Dean was scared. He was at a loss for words and actions. Benny was gripping this angel, Castiel, by the shoulders while the angel is bound and scared for his life. What did Benny expect Dean to do? Dean looked into Castiel's frightened eyes that was wet with tears. He didn't know if the job was worth this.

"Come on Dean, do something. Don't just stand there!" yelled Benny.

"Wh-What am I supposed to do exactly?" panicked Dean.

"Grab him by the other shoulder and we're taking him to check in."

He made it sound so professional. Let's just take the angel to the check in place...wherever that is. He made it sound like a motel, right? Except that this angel did not want to check in, obviously. Dean gave the frightened angel an apologetic look and followed Benny's orders. They led Castiel out of the truck as carefully as they could since Castiel's footsteps were slow due to chains around his feet.

Benny looked Castiel in the eye with every step, Dean assumed he was watching the angel expecting him to do something. Castiel did nothing. He was so frightened, so upset. He followed Benny and Dean reluctantly but obediently as a tear ran down his cheek. Dean wanted to punch himself. He hated letting people down and this is an obvious way of showing it. Castiel was so upset and Dean felt responsible, he wanted to help Castiel feel better in some way. Dean shook his head silently, there is no way in hell that's happening.

Benny and Dean walked Castiel out of the arriving building and next door to the check in building. The first room they walked into was a small lobby with a check in desk and chairs, it reminded Dean of a doctor's office.

Benny guided the two to a chair. "Stay here with him, I've got to fill out some stuff. You can take his gag off but if he starts making a scene put it back, alright?" Benny said to Dean.

Dean nodded. "Sure thing." He watched Benny walk up to the front desk and he turned to Castiel and gave him an apologetic smile as he slowly took the gag off. Castiel let out a deep breath. "Hey, my name's Dean as you've probably already figured out," he laughed pointing to his name tag, "and you're Castiel right?" he gave a gentle grin. He wasn't sure where this conversation was headed but he wanted the angel to talk to him, to feel safe after being treated this way.

Castiel nodded while avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry about all this. I really am, but it's not so bad you'll see. The guests are so nice." Dean tried to make Castiel feel better without lying too much.

Castiel just shook his head. Dean sighed with defeat. He wanted for Castiel to say something, attempting to talk to him was useless if he refused to respond with words.

"Can I—Can I call you Cas?"

Castiel gave Dean a disapproving look. "My name is Castiel. Please don't demean me anymore than I already will be."

Castiel finally spoke. He spoke in a deep and commanding voice. Dean jumped a little at the sound of it. "I—I'm sorry man. Overstepped there. I would never demean any angel, swear."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Dean gave up on talking to Castiel and resulted to twiddling his thumbs and singing a Metallica song in his head. Eventually, Castiel interrupted his thoughts.

"Please get me out of here."

Dean swallowed thickly. He looked over at Castiel who was looking him straight in the eye, he looked desperate. "I can't, I could lose my job. I wish angels didn't have to be in awful places like this."

Castiel looked downward again. "Tell me the truth." Dean quirked an eyebrow in suspicion. "About here," Castiel whispered. Dean took a breath but Benny returned.

Benny grabbed Castiel by the chin. "You behave yourself angel?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Your doctor is ready so let's take you back. Don't think about escaping." Benny grabbed Castiel by the right shoulder and Dean preceded with Castiel's left. Dean helped Castiel on the doctor's table while Benny took the only available seat. After no longer than five minutes of waiting, a woman in her late forties with medium length brown hair and a stern but nurturing face entered.

"Hello boys, I don't think I've had the pleasure to meet you yet," she gestured to Dean, "I'm Ellen. I look after the angels here."

"Dean Winchester," he extended his hand and shook hers. Dean was confused. _Why do angels need a doctor? Can't they heal themselves?_

"And you must be Castiel, huh?" she offered him a sweet smile but he just stared down at his feet. "Not one for chatter I suppose? Let's take these chains off huh? But I got to keep the collar on I'm sorry, procedure."

Castiel nodded in reply as Dean helped Ellen remove Castiel's chains. He rubbed his wrists together which were a bright red.

"Is something the matter?" Ellen asked Castiel, noticing his nervous look at Benny. "You can whisper to me if you like." He nodded and whispered something to her. "I'm sorry sweetheart, they have to be here during checkup."

"You got a problem angel?" Benny asked Castiel, realizing the angel was uncomfortable with his presence. Castiel immediately shook his head and Dean bit his lip, he couldn't stand for the way Castiel was getting treated by Benny but he would have a talk with him later.

Ellen removed Castiel's clothing and completed her full examination. She checked his wings which Castiel seemed uncomfortable during, his vitals, even ran some tests with his genitalia. Dean was confused why an angel's genitalia was important but Ellen told him that he wouldn't believe the condition some angels would be in upon arrival.

After Ellen cleaned up Castiel and he was given a matching pair of boxers for his wings, Dean and Benny led Castiel to next room, the "I.D. room". Castiel sat in a cushion chair that was leaning back slightly and looked around the small room, quite scared.

"Look Benny I don't think I can watch this," Dean admitted and Castiel shot him a worried look.

"Dean it's nothing. It lasts like two seconds. Your little friend will live."

"Benny what is your problem? Why are you being so cruel to him?"

"He's an _angel_ , Dean. He's not anything special to me."

"Who cares? Treat him like a—"

"A human? No, I refuse to treat angels like humans. They're monsters." Castiel's horrified look on his face only grew.

"I can't—Can I just step outside the room?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you really think this will go well if you're not here? He already hates me, at least you could…put him at ease or something. Get it over with faster."

Dean sucked in his lips. He could not believe he was going to agree to watch this. "Okay fine. But if I stay you're not. He's already scared enough. Just… please?" Benny gave Dean a "are you kidding me?" look but shook his head and agreed anyway.

"Whatever. Come and get me when he's ready. I'll be in the lobby."

Dean let out a breath and pulled up a chair to sit beside Castiel. The room was small and dimly lit, this must have made Castiel uncomfortable. The angel kept looking around the room and back to his lap, fidgeting nervously.

"What's going to happen?" Castiel asked quietly.

Dean sighed. _Well here goes nothing._ "Um…well…this guy is gonna come in and it's only gonna take a few seconds but uh…he's gonna pierce your nipple and—"

"No! No! Please!" Castiel screamed. Dean put his hand over the angel's mouth.

"I'm sorry, I really am but every angel _has_ to have it done. It will only hurt for a little bit I promise. I'll be right here. I won't leave you."

Castiel continued to shake his head and scream.

"Please quiet down or he'll come back here," Dean gritted his teeth. Castiel slowed his breathing and Dean removed his hand.

"No Dean please—"

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do about it. I wish this wasn't a requirement."

Castiel bit his lip nervously. "I don't know what this feels like I've never done anything like this before."

"It's normal to be nervous. I mean it's you're freaking nipple that's getting pierced. But as soon as it's over you'll realize it wasn't that big of a deal to worry about."

Castiel sighed and looked away from Dean. He almost had a hint of anger in his eyes. Dean wished this place wouldn't go through such cruel lengths for display of angels. He knew Castiel wasn't believing anything he was saying but it had to help.

Moments later a man in his late twenties entered. He had a T-shirt with cut off sleeves and a brown mullet. Dean eyed the man untrustworthily. This man gave off a certain vibe that didn't scream professional.

"Hey guys, the name's Ash. I've never seen you before," he pointed at Dean.

"Dean Winchester, my first day."

Ash nodded, "Ah, I see. Welcome to the party man. And who are you?" Ash looked at Castiel. Castiel was taken back too. He just looked up at Ash with a stunned expression on his face.

"His name is Castiel, he just had his check up and he's really nervous about this," Dean warned Ash.

"No problemo Castiel, almost every angel that has come through here is nervous about this. It's a very sensitive spot on the skin but no worries I've been doing piercings as long as I can remember. You have nothing to worry about."

This eased Castiel a bit but he still looked nervous and on edge. Ash pulled up a seat and gathered a few tools together. Castiel swallowed thickly and avoided eye contact with Ash. Ash instructed Castiel to lean back and began to clean his nipple and mark the spot he would pierce.

"Cover his mouth Dean," Ash said lowly.

Dean was curious as to why Castiel couldn't just express whatever pain he felt but obeyed Ash anyway. Dean's hand over Castiel's mouth surely didn't help him relax. It happened so quickly. The needle went through and it made Dean shift uncomfortably and he wanted to tear his eyes away. Castiel threw his head back and let out a little scream and his breathing sped up.

Ash carefully inserted the nipple ring and gave Castiel a pat on the leg and nodded at Dean to uncover Castiel's mouth. Castiel gritted his teeth and sat up in his seat, looking at his pierced nipple.

"It's going to be sore, alright? We won't be able to put the usual dangling ring with your I.D. just yet. We need to wait at least a week so it can heal. Try not to touch it and just let the watchers clean it for you, huh?" Ash said to Castiel.

Castiel silently nodded.

Ash handed Dean a bottle. "You're in charge of cleaning the piercing. Instruction's all right there. I trust you more than that gorilla."

"You mean Benny?"

"Yeah, he hates the angels. I think you'll take better care of them," Ash offered Dean a smile.

…

Dean, Benny, and Castiel rode back to the Seraph area in silence. Castiel hated Benny, Benny hated Castiel, and Benny and Dean weren't too fond of each other at the moment. Benny guided the two to the back area of the buildings where the angels are kept. Dean noticed that each habitat had a back door. He assumed this is where the angels went when the habitats are being cleaned.

"Stay here until tomorrow Castiel. Dean will be your personal watcher until you get used to the area. Your habitat won't be fully ready until tomorrow. Questions?" Benny coldly asked.

"The collar?" Castiel quietly asked.

"It stays on until you're in the enclosure. We can't afford for you to do any smiting or flying out of here." Castiel nodded as he eyed the dark room he would stay in until tomorrow morning. It was a dark and small room with cement walls and a cement floor, there was a wooden bench against the wall, a small window near the top of the wall, a very large wooden door which Dean assumed led to the enclosure, and a plaque nailed to the wall of the rules the angels must live by.

"I'm going to start cleaning habitats. Lock the door behind you okay Dean?"

Dean nodded. "Gotcha." Benny left and Dean couldn't help but hear a small sigh of relief come from Castiel. "Sorry about the collar."

"I believed so. It's very uncomfortable to stay on all night. Heavy too," Castiel sat on the wooden bench and made himself as comfortable as he could.

"So, uh…how does your nipple feel?" asked Dean, joining Castiel on the bench.

"Sore. Very sore."

"Does it hurt as bad as you thought?"

"Yes and no. It hurt a lot but not as long as I thought."

There was a small silence. Castiel looked at his feet as he moved them back and forth along the cement. Dean felt pity for the angel and wished that he wasn't seen as an enemy.

"Look man, I just want to make your time here as comfortable as possible. I know that might be hard because of what's happened so far and this dark room but at least you get _me_ as your personal watcher. I'll make sure Benny doesn't do anything stupid." Dean gave Castiel a little smile.

"I… I appreciate that. I'm not sure what to think anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Humans. It seems they all hate me. So much pain and suffering."

"I don't hate you. I have no reason to. Are…are you in pain? Other than the obvious."

"I…I can't talk about it." Castiel's eyes seemed to hide behind a barrier, a wall to cover some immense pain he had endured.

"Okay, completely understand. A lot has happened and you got to figure some stuff out but I'll be here tomorrow morning and I'll let you in the enclosure first thing. I'm sorry you feel this way."

"Thank you Dean."

"No problem, I've got a few habitats to clean so I'll see you tomorrow?"

Castiel nodded, "See you soon."

…

To say that Dean had a rough day would be an understatement. First day on the job and he already had found a friend, a possibly enemy, witnessed all the pain that an angel had to endure on its first day, and find that the habitats are a more terrible place than he first believed. Dean was glad to be home.

He threw his shoes off and plopped on the couch Sam wasn't sitting on. Sam eyed Dean as he saw him practically try to shut himself off. He landed on the couch, turned his back toward Sam, and buried his head in the cushions.

"Rough day?" asked the younger brother.

"Rough day? Yeah, you could say that." Dean grumbled.

"I can't hear you.."

Dean sat up and faced Sam. "I had a terrible day. Not because I was mistreated but because I was taking part in the mistreating. On my first freaking day! The things they do to these angels they see as protocol and following business rules. I've never felt like more of an enemy in my life."

"What do you mean? What did you have to do?" Sam questioned him.

"I just—I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later," Dean grumbled.

"Well there's some heated up canned chili if you're interested." Sam gave Dean a little smile as he flipped through the television channels.

Dean practically leapt to the kitchen to eat some cheap dinner as he tried to get his mind off Castiel. This angel was innocent and already had endured so much pain. Those blur eyes of his should be filled with happiness and joy, but instead they are filled with pain, torment, and hate from the other watchers. It's not fair.

Dean's living situation isn't the best but he didn't feel right about laying on a bed in a comfortable, insulated apartment while Castiel and the other angels looked forward to a dark, cement room. Maybe angels don't need the same type of nourishment and care that humans do, but Dean is starting to believe that they do.

End of chapter 2! Thanks for reading and hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please drop a review and let me know what you think! In chapter three we will further explore Benny's hatred for angels as Dean becomes Castiel's primary watcher, and there will be a pretty big ending with the next chapter as well!


End file.
